


Falling

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [35]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal is Sorry, M/M, PTSD kinda, Scars, Slow Dancing, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal survived the fall. Can they survive each other?





	Falling

Falling of the cliff was not as simple as Will hoped. Mostly due to the simple fact that they survived it.

Hannibal dragged them both to shore before passing out; Will followed soon after. Chiyoh made her way down to the barely alive pair and dragged them to her large truck one at a time. The next time the pair woke up they were sharing a very large mattress on, what felt to be, a boat of some form. Will was the first to waken. Happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy that Hannibal was alive-ish, but disappointed because they survived.

The most prominent feel, however, was white hot pain. It took the last bit of Will's remaining strength to not cry out in agony and he pushed himself up and off the bed determined to find their rescuer. He was met at the door of the average size cabin by Chiyoh sternly but gently guiding him back on to the mattress, "You very lucky he loves you. If it weren't for his feelings I would have killed you back in Italy."

"Then why did you save me? You could have left me for dead and told him I was dead when you got there," Will attempted to find her logic. Chiyoh sighed, "He would have seen right through that lie."

She had a valid point. It was very difficult to lie to Hannibal, even in a drug induced haze. Will sighed and laid on his good side so he could sleep. The next time Will awoke Hannibal was conscious but incoherent, and stayed that way for a few days as a fever had stuck Hannibal's body.

-+-+-

A few months later,

Will smiled as Hannibal softly bumped their hips as his way of telling Will to make him some space to help with the dishes. When Hannibal picked up a particularly large knife Will flinched and one hand unconsciously went to the smile on his stomach. Hannibal noticed and frowned as if finally realizing the damage he caused.

After the dishes were finished Will turned on a second and went to lay on the couch but was stopped by Hannibal's hand. Will spun around to look at Hannibal, "What do you-"

Will was cut off by Hannibal gently connecting there lips. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck. Hannibal slowly ghosted his hands down Will's sides as he moved to kiss down his jaw and throat. When his hand brushed the scar on his stomach Will let out a small whimper. Hannibal stopped kissing him and sighed, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Will was confused. Hannibal unbuttoned Will's flannel and brushed his thumb along the smile on his stomach, "This."

Then the scar on his shoulder, "This"

Then he ran a hand through his hair, "And not helping you sooner."

Will took Hannibal's face in his hands and brushed a thumb across his cheek bone, wiping away the tear that threaten to fall, "I forgive you. I always have"

Hannibal tucked his face in Will's shoulders and held him tight, "Thank you"

Will kissed the side of Hannibal's face and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's hips. He started slowly swaying to the song and singing softly. Hannibal smiled against Will's skin and started swaying with him.

Chiyoh walked in to talk to Hannibal but stopped in he tracks when she saw the pair dancing and smiling. 

They finally found happiness.


End file.
